Transformers: Dino thunder
by grimlock.trex99
Summary: After the defeat of Mesogog, Tommy thought that that was the end of his ranger career. Oh how wrong he was. Now with the return of Mesogog, Tommy heads to the town of Jasper, where he assembles a new team of power rangers to fight both an evil from Tommy's past and help the autobots defeat an invasion from anouther world.


In a secret location, an experiment by a group of humans is about to take place...

"Silas, the facility is ready, should we know what we are doing?" A soldier in insect like armor asked.

"What we are doing is none of your concern." a man who is made hidden by a shadow.

"Sir we are ready to begin." A second soldier said.

Good now begin project resurrection."Silas said.

As Silas gave him the signal a scientist flipped a switch that sent hymotech plasma and electricity into what they believed was human skin, but what they see is shocking.

"Thank You for reviving me," a coarse voice said. "now I have business to attend to."

"Stop, who are you?" Silas said as every soldier in the room aimed at the creature.

" I am Mesogog, and who might You be?" He said.

"I am Silas and we are Mech." Silas said. "And you my reptilian friend work for me now,"

"Try to stop me." Mesogog said

"Well then, open fire!" Silas ordered as every soldier shot at the creature.

"Oh so unwise." Mesogog said as he shrugged off the bullets and prepared to attack.

Meanwhile...

'Hmmm, that's odd, it seems as if the dino gems are trying to tell me something.' Tommy said to himself as four colored stones shot a beam of light at a map of the united states.

"Okay, lets see its in the state of Nevada, and more specifically in the small town of Jasper." Tommy said. and it seems like there's a job offer at a Memorial high school, I'll see what the big deal is before I make my decision to stay there.

Autobot base...

"And the cons would have been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the human." A blue femme said.

" Human?" A tall red and blue 'bot said

Two boys. A yellow robot said, but it came out as two whirs.

"Two boys." The red and blue one said.

"I guess a second one caught us in action, I don't know, I was a little busy at the time." She said.

"If the decepticons are targeting us anyone perceived as our ally will be in great risk." The tall one said.

Memorial high school, next day...

"Raf remember what happened last night?" A raven haired teen asked.  
"Yeah." Raf responded

" Let's try to put that behind us, because right now we have more pressing matters."

"Jack, what do you mean?"

"I mean that we have a new principal and I've heard rumors that she gives students detention for some of the smallest things." Jack said.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Oh no!" Raf said pointing a woman standing behind jack.

"What's the matter Raf?" Jack said completely oblivious to who was standing behind him. "The principal can't find out that we are only two minutes late."

"She's right behind you." Raf said a panic.

" You're just messin' with me, she just a principal, not a ninj- oh hi principal Powell I've heard great things about you." Jack said as he turned around.

"I can assure you that those are only rumors. And I want the two of you to report to detention after school in Mr. Oliver's room." She said. "Now get to class or it'll be doubled."

"Yes ma'am." they both said as they ran to class.

"Now as for you missy," she said.

"Oh crud." An asian girl with black hair and pink highlights said.

" I also want you to head to detention along with those two."

Dr Oliver's classroom...

"Okay class before we begin I would like to introduce myself, my name is Tommy Oliver, I normally teach in reefside, california, but I'm here on a trial basis." Tommy said.'

"Sorry I'm late," Jack said panting "caught by principal, detention, strict."

"Well mister Darby, you didn't miss much and I'll be seeing you after school today." Tommy said.

After school...

'Where are those two, this is where they go to school, well since there's no one around, I think I'll check.' A black and blue motorcycle said as it transformed into her robot mode.

Arcee. The black and yellow muscle car said.

"What Bumblebee?" Arcee asked

They're coming! Bumblebee said. And they're with two different humans one emitting an energon signal.

Just then Tommy, Jack, Raf, and Miko came out the front door.

"Huh? Cogs? I thought there weren't any left, but anyway, it's morphin' time, zeo ranger five red."

Then a flash of red light appeared and tommy became a red figure with white boots and gloves.

"Miko, Raf what just happened?" Jack asked backing away.

" I think that's a power ranger." Miko said pulling out her phone and taking a picture.

"Kids get out of here, I'll hold it off." Tommy said as he attacked Arcee.

"Hey!" Arcee yelled as Tommy roundhouse kicked her. "I just need to bring them to-"

"To king mondo, I think not." Tommy said as arcee deflected him onto the wall of the school.

"Who's King Mondo, I was going to say Optimus Prime." Just as arcee said that, Tommy stopped fighting.

"Mr. O why did you stop?" Miko asked.

"Power down! Because she said Optimus Prime sent her and Optimus Prime is no ally of the machine empire." Tommy said. "Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Okay we were coming for those two so now we have to bring all four of you." Arcee said as bumblebee transformed.

"Okay lets go." Tommy said.

Autobot base...

"I thought there were only two of them." A red and white autobot said.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Acee said in a semi sarcastic tone.

"I'm Raf." The small kid with glasses said.

"I'm miko!" The asian girl said as she ran over to a large green bot."Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." He said.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck. Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" She said giving him no time to answer.

"And Thomas Oliver, but call me Tommy."

"So, if you're robots, who made you?" Raf asked

"Please." The red and white one said.

Just then there was the sound of large metal footsteps, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron, also known as autobots."

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the decepticons." The tall one said

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." arcee said

"Optimus Prime it is an honor to meet you." tommy said.

"Do I know you?" Optimus asked.

"No, but I have heard about you." Tommy responded.

"Okay, why are they here?" Jack asked.

"A fair question Jack." Optimus said kneeling down. "In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over our planet's supply of energon, the fuel and life blood of all autobots and decepticons alike." Optimus said.

"Optimus, could you please provide some background on the war." Tommy said.

"As you wish." Optimus said as he projected a hologram. "The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko asked.

"Miko, being a teacher, I could give you one." Tommy responded.

"So, what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time, and if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus said.

"Optimus." Tommy said.

"Yes Tommy?" Optimus responded.

"You haven't asked how I managed to fight Arcee and nearly win." He said.

"Yeah how did you do that?" Arcee asked giving Tommy the evil eye or optic.

"Well, I used my Zeonizer, which gets its power from my part of the Zeo sub crystal." Tommy said.

"What is the Zeo crystal?" Optimus asked.

"The Zeo crystal is an item of great power that originated in the N-51 galaxy but was brought here by its inhabitants to keep it away from Master Vile. It was put in the caves of deception, on a fortress on the moon. They then placed a force field around it to prevent any one who is not pure of heart from even touching it. I recovered it, but I almost didn't make it." Tommy said.

"Why might that be?" Miko asked.

"Well, I know this will be hard to believe." Tommy said. "But at one time, I was under the influence of Rita Repulsa, an empress of evil. She gave me the green ranger powers and put me under mind control. But eventually I broke free with the help of my friends."

"So any thing else you would like to add?" Optimus asked.

"Nothing at the moment."

To be continued...

Author's notes: I have made small references to both past power rangers and transformers, I have counted ten.


End file.
